BABYSITTING BLUES
by demented-dragon
Summary: otogi(duke)'s mother arranges for him to be rebecca hawking's new babysitter, and he's been having frequent run ins with yami and his gang. how's a boy to cope with babysitting a brat while trying to get one up on yami?
1. no more drooling girls!

some character bashing: otogi (duke), referred to as dice in this fic, rebecca, and anzu  
  
possible shounen-ai implications, if taken that way and seen only briefly. if there are any pairings, they will be HET  
  
rated pg b/c of potty mouth, but the only "bad" words are the stuff ya hear on TV  
  
##########################  
  
Duke "the Dice" Desmond drummed his fingers against his desk. He was beyond bored. He couldn't wait for the girl students to come in and fawn over him. He smirked, becoming more cocky as this came true. The girls came in for homeroom, dropped their bags and books in their seats, then flocked to his desk. He smiled arrogantly as he amused the simple twits with cheap dice tricks. They gushed and swooned.  
  
Boy students groaned and rolled their eyes. One made a particularly loud and nasty gagging sound. Dice (that's what I'm calling Duke b/c i don't feel like using duke or otogi, so get over it) looked up to see Jounouchi Katsuya and his group of friends. His eyes narrowed. "What's wrong, Chihuahua? Choking on a bone?"  
  
Jou returned his glare and growled. Dice's attention, however, was averted by another growl, this one lethal and deadly. His eyes met with Seto Kaiba's. "Don't even TRY to imitate me, you punk assed wannabe." Kaiba's eyes were iced with cold, calm fury. He wasn't one to be messed with. The girls swooned.  
  
Dice snorted and looked away. The girls turned their attention back to him.  
  
Kaiba and Jou got into a fight.  
  
"Seto, why did you have to interfere? I coulda took his ass!"  
  
"I'm the only one allowed to call you puppy, puppy."  
  
"Whas dat supposed ta mean?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Answer ma damn question, Kaiba!"  
  
"ENOUGH! YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO GET US IN TROUBLE! BESIDES, REAL FRIENDS SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING!" Anzu huffed, hands on hips and death in her eyes.  
  
"Grrrr....I'm so outta here. I'm goin ta join Bakura." Jou huffed and stormed out the room.  
  
"Where's Bakura?" Yugi wondered.  
  
Ryou blushed. "Skipping school with Malik and his yami. Again."  
  
Mai looked over at Desmond and the drooling girls. "Idiots." She snapped. "they'll chase after anything with a stick. (A/N: yup, THAT kind of stick ^_~). Suddenly getting a wickedly wonderful idea, she smirked, got a nasty, gleeful glint in her eyes, and walked over.  
  
Dice opened his eyes to find the prettiest girl he'd ever seen leaning over his desk, giving him a very nice view of her quite large breasts. Seeing the look in his eyes, Mai smirked again, then turned to the gushing girls. "There's a new student, ________ ________ (insert favorite bishie here), just down the hall. He's really hot, and looking for someone to show him around." The girls started to drool and foam at the mouth before taking off in a stampede that nearly killed a few and injured many. They never stopped running, unable to find this supposed "hot new boy".  
  
Dice smirked at her. "Glad the herd's gone."  
  
Mai fingered one of his dice, smiled flirtatiously, said, "Me too.", and left to rejoin her friends. Dice's jaw dropped and he glared while they snickered. As he was about to go over to kick the bitch's ass, the sensei came in and started class, leaving Dice to fume alone with no girls making goo-goo eyes at him. He felt so..........naked.  
  
#########################  
  
so, what ya guys think?  
  
you know the drill: r&r, onegii! 


	2. kaasan! how could you!

When he got home, Dice threw his books in a corner and sat down at his computer to start working on his game. It was Friday afternoon, so he had all weekend to do his homework. It could wait; this couldn't. It was so close to completion! His Masterpiece, his Creation, his Ultimate Game, was almost finished. Almost finished! Very soon, his invention would be done, and the world would know of his genius!  
  
His eyes widened and glowed with adrenaline and anticipation of his dream. Hour upon hour he sat, mind racing and fingers flying over the keys. Sweat beaded his brow, his teeth clenched. He was an obsessed maniac, working madly, never wasting a precious nana-second.  
  
"Desmond!" A female voice hollered. "Desmond!"  
  
Dice jumped, snapped out of his trance. His body ached; his back was stiff, legs numb and fingers sore. his mind, however, was still lost part way in working on his dream.  
  
"Desmond! For goodness' sake, I'm sick of seeing you at that damned computer. That's all you every do! I've hat it with your obsession with that piece of junk. It's not healthy. We've lived in our house for nearly a month, and you've yet to venture outside!"  
  
This time, the voice was much closer, bringing him fully back to reality. Startled, he jumped and yelped, his ears ringing. He held up a hand to forestall his mother's rant. "Kaasan, ok, ok. I'll go out. I'll go to the- "  
  
Kassan's lips pursed. "Oh no you most certainly will not. That's the only place you ever go, and that's only to waste your allowance on junk for your computer or on games. You need to do something constructive and have some interaction with other human beings."  
  
Dice's face turned red. "But, mom-"  
  
"No buts. Now, you listen here. A neighbor of ours, old Mr. Hawkins, is going out tomorrow. He needed a baby sitter for his 8 year old granddaughter, Rebecca. I told him you'd be happy to oblige."  
  
"You did what?!!!"  
  
Kaasan glared sharply. "I'll not have you waste another weekend loafing around. You will get out and interact with others, even if I have to force you. Mr. Hawkins wants you to take Rebecca to Chuck E. Cheese's. Who knows, maybe you'll run into some classmates from school there. Hopefully, you'll even make some new friends."  
  
Dice started to protest, but wilted under Kaasan's stern stare and ended up mumbling a few choice words under his breath. Kaasan went to shut his door and leave when she suddenly whirled around. "Oh, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." Dice nodded absentmindedly.  
  
##########################  
  
wow! that was short! but with the attention span of a gnat, this was the best i could do. other chappies will be a lil longer. hopefully. 


	3. meet rebecca

Mr. Hawkins rushed out soon as Dice arrived, claiming he was late for an appointment. (we all know he wanted to get away from rebecca!). Dice wandered into the living room, where he met Rebecca.  
  
the girl had blonde pigtails and wore bright pink pjs with white lace. She was small, about the same height as Yugi. Her thumb was in her mouth and her other arm clutched a worn teddy bear tightly. She stood still, looking him up and down.  
  
"Hey, Rebecca. Sup?" He nodded down at her. She stared, blinked, then turned and scampered back to her bedroom and toys. He shrugged, flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Freaky kid." He muttered.  
  
A few seconds later, she came back, grinning around her thumb. He looked sideways at her. "What?"  
  
She popped her thumb out. "Jiichan says you're really good with games. Almost as good as Yami Mutou."  
  
Dice seethed at that name. "I'm 10 times better than him."  
  
Rebecca smiled. "Goodies! That means you'll play a game with me?"  
  
Seeing the Duel Monsters deck in her hand, he nodded. "Sure, kiddo. Maybe I'll even teach you a thing or two. You wanna go first?"  
  
Rebecca frowned. "No, I only play Duel Monsters with Yugi when he, Yami, and his grandpa come to visit my grandpa. I just wanted to show you my deck. They're much prettier than Yugi's." She smiled.  
  
Hesitantly, Dice took the face down deck and turned a card over. He gasped in horror. It was Psyche the Dark Clown, and he was wearing a frilly pink tutu surrounded by little red hearts. He turned over another card and another, horrified. The brat had colored over her entire deck to "make them pretty".  
  
Seeing he was speechless, Rebecca took her cards back. "So, will you play with me?"  
  
That woke him up. "What game do you want to play?"  
  
"I don't wanna play a game. Teddy does. He wants to play Pretty Pretty Princess."  
  
Duke sweat dropped.  
  
#####################  
  
next chappie: chuck e cheeses! oh, the horror! the horror! and we finally meet up with yami, yugi, and his crew! 


	4. uh oh! here comes yami!

The place was teeming with noisy, bright flashing games, balls, and a vast system of plastic tubing and nets for monsters........er.......children to crawl through. And crawl they did. Everywhere. Children filled every nook and cranny.  
  
Rebecca took her shoes off, running in her lacy white socks, then jumped into a big ball area. "Welcome to hell." Dice groaned to himself before chasing after the little weasel.  
  
Rebecca soon left the balls and dragged Dice to one of the many entrances to the massive tubular play place. He halted when he suddenly saw someone very familiar and VERY despised at the entrance, a few yards away.  
  
Tired of his balking, Rebecca pulled heavily. Dice smacked the back of her head. She kicked him in the chin. He picked her up, threw her into the balls, turned and walked away as he prepared to lock onto his hated target, which was nowhere to be found.  
  
There was a harsh pounding right above his head. He looked up and saw two faces peeking through big, round holes that served as windows in a big red tube. One was eleven featured with silver hair and the other soft faced boy's hair was tri-colored and very, very similar to a certain someone's. The little one waved his small hand and smiled, his face lit up with joy. The taller one waved as well, then covered his mouth and giggled.  
  
Dice's eyebrow rose. He was startled and confused. Why on earth would those two smile and wave at him? That thought barely formed in his mind when he was knocked to the ground. A strong hand swiftly pulled him up. "Gomen nasai." The stranger said, looking elsewhere and not recognizing him. The voice was familiar, but the tone was different; it was full of laughter and contentment.  
  
Dice raised his head, about to tell the ditzy jerk off, when his eyes met a pair of crimson ones. He immediately glared, filled with spite and saw the light and softness fade from the ruby ones that now glittered with their usual sternness and severity.  
  
"Aaaiiieeee!!!!!" Two startled cried broke through Yami and Dice's glaring contest; Yami and Bakura instantly forgot about Dice and rushed into the play place to come to their hikaris' aid. It didn't occur to them, being the serious creatures they were, that the cries were caused by the hikaris harmlessly falling into a pit of balls.  
  
Dice blinked at how quickly the two boys were gone. He growled in annoyance then felt a sharp, insistant tug on his hand. He looked down in annoyance. "What?" he snapped.  
  
Rebecca pouted. "Don't be such a meanie, or I'll tell my Grandpa! Yami and Bakura are chasing Yugi and Ryou through the tunnels, and Seto's chasing Mokuba. Teddy said you should chase me."  
  
"Why don't all of you brats just chase eachother? You guys fit in those......tubes. We don't."  
  
"Exactly! Now, come get me or I'm telling!" Rebecca, teddy in arm, happily skipped into a tube and out of sight.  
  
######################  
  
end of this part. i have no notes/ comments to say. 


	5. knocked over by yami

ok, duke's last name, in the dubbed version, is devlin, but i used desmond b/c when i saw the episode, that's what i thought it was, and it's staying like that for this fic. his jap name is ryugi otogi, or somethin close like that, but i'm calling him dice in this fic. man, this is TOO much typin. i'm startin da fic now  
  
Oni; his jap name? you're japanese, and you don't speak japanese?  
  
i'm japanese-american, you baka! was i raised in japan? NO. do i live in japan? NO! but i do know a few words  
  
Oni: from reading fanfics  
  
shut up and go back to you're own fics. i knew i never should've gotten you into yugioh; i should've left you in the harry potter realm with Egypt girl  
  
Oni: too bad nc-17 stories ain't allowed to be posted; those are the only HP stories we've ever written  
  
look at how long you've made this note! grrr...GO BACK TO YOU'RE OWN FIC *slaps Oni's hands away from his keyboard *  
  
ok, now she's gone, i can start the fic. note to fellow authors: don't ever work on you're fics when a friend is with you in the computer lab. they won't leave you alone -_- work on them in the privacy of you're own home, if you're lazy like me and HATE rambling  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
15 minutes later found Dice crawling through a plastic tube, covered in bruises. His knees and palms were sore. He'd hit his head, elbows, and sides, and had been run over by squirts more times than he could count.  
  
He plastered himself to the side as a giggle and a swift pitter patter preceded an incredibly soft, scurrying body. He righted himself when he heard a louder banging, then his body collided with another big body. Dice shook his head as he was pushed aside yet again by the other boy, who seemed to be very intent on catching the smaller one. "Yugi, I'm going to catch you!" There was a giggle from another tunnel, and Yami took off in hot pursuit, knocking Dice into the side again without a backwards glance. Yami was so intent upon pursuit that he hadn't even noticed he'd knocked into someone twice, let alone who that someone was.  
  
Dice growled and was about to go beat the daylights out of the King of Games when the 8 year old blonde menace interfered. Her precious teddy was under one arm and she scowled up at him. "You're not very good at this. I'm starting to think you're very bad at games. You couldn't beat me at Pretty Pretty Princess, and now you couldn't even catch me. I bet you couldn't even put together a decent deck of Duel Monsters."  
  
Dice cursed and lunged at her. She squealed, giggled, and ran.....err.....crawled down another tunnel. He followed, slowed down by his big body bumping into the sides and top of the tubes.  
  
Dice heard her annoying giggle to the right and turned abruptly, resulting in him bashing his brain against the smaller entrance hole. He cursed a string of foul words that would have made a sailor blush, rubbed his aching head, got onto his stomach, and army crawled through the green plastic.  
  
"Hurry up, Duke! This is getting boring. You haven't even come close to catching me yet!" Rebecca's whining, high pitched voice made him grate his teeth.  
  
After the narrow green tube, he came out in a much bigger orange square one that had 2 clear, plastic bubble windows. Sitting back on his heels, he stretched as much as possible, which wasn't very much in the confined space. Cracking his neck by turning his head to the left, he saw something that made his jaw drop. Today was really not his day. Fate must hate him. In one of the bubble windows was Yugi Mutou, happily sitting in the lap of Yami Mutou.  
  
'Just my luck,' He thought to himself. It was time for payback. He cracked his knuckles to gain Yami's, who was dozing slightly, attention. "AAARGH!!" Dice cried out as 2 little hands pushed him sideways from behind. He tumbled head first down another tube, but this one was slanted and, as a result, he slid down, down, down. He cuaght a glimpse of a sweetly smiling, pig tailed face before he landed face first in a pile of balls.  
  
He was assauolted with misdirected balls in a big battle between numerous monsters.....err.........children. Escaping to the relative safety of the sidelines, and clutching the black mesh netting surrounding the ball pool, he panted to catch his breath. He hated children, especially pig tailed, bratty little girls. He was NEVER babysitting again.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
yeah right. *snorts * 


End file.
